Sacrificing Life for Love
by BleedingDemonofRed
Summary: Edward and Alphonse were sent to do a mission, to retrieve a staff that can either save the world or destroy it. On the way Ed finds a true love. More Chapters on the way. R


This is my second FF but a first at full metal alchemist. This has only one scene that is a lil fluffy. Not a lot of 'true' characters from the show. Only Ed, Al, Colonel Roy Mustang, Lt. Riza Hawkeye, and Major Alexander Armstrong are in here. The Homunculi's are referred as the Seven Deadly Sins, if you know the history behind that

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine. Whatsoever they aren't mine. A-Z isn't mine. I only have two that are mine. **

**Warning: Fluffy cats know when curiosity kills them. If you are unable to handle a lil fluff then why are you here? **

**Enjoy! >> > > > >>> > > > > >>> > > > > > >>> >**

W00t W00t W00t W00t W00t W00t W00t W00t W00t W00t W00t

Chapter 1: The First Wind Blown

Flashback to Yesterday>

The door slammed as Ed walked into the office of the flame alchemist. Roy was facing a window in his chair and gestured Ed to have a seat. "Ed…I called you in for a mission." Roy turned so he would be face-to-face with Ed and, he lifted himself up and paced around. "There has been some talk about a certain 'staff'. It is a very powerful one…has the alchemic power to control the six core elements of this world: wind, water, earth, thunder, fire, and metal." Ed was puzzled about why did he sent him in. "Colonel Mustang? What does this…staff have with me…or even us?" Roy crossed over to Ed and placed his face close to his.

"Think about it…a staff that has that much power plus the destructive power of an alchemist gone bad equals total destruction and enslavement. I know it is in a secluded environment but you will never know who will find it. If even Scar find it he could kill all State Alchemists, and don't get me started on The Seven Deadly Sins. It is trouble enough without involving them. I mean…Gluttony already ate five people who were under my command. However, back to the subject, I want you and your suit of armor brother to have full investigation. I have already sent out two alchemists on the job, but they haven't responded since. This also means I want you to investigate the reason of this situation."

"What? Secluded Environment? You lost me!" Ed yelled in frustration of Colonel Mustang's vagueness. "And why do I have to do this? Why can't you send the Strong Arm Alchemist, Hawkeye…or even yourself?" Roy glared at a quick response to his statement. "Hawkeye, as you call her, and I are going out on a date and Mr. Armstrong refused to go since there isn't really any need for him to spend his time on a 'legend'. Anyway, your voyage will start in Ishbal and you will have to turn north after you get to the mid-point of the Great Desert. There…" "Wait-wait-wait! The Great Desert? What in the world are you thinking that would make me go out in the desert, look for something that maybe not exists; and while you are eating in a restaurant?" Roy turned around from looking at the back corner and had a mysterious glare. "I have a deal you won't refuse…"

End Flashback>

The sun is high above the desert as summer reaches the mid point. "Ed, when are we getting there? It is like…102 degrees out here!" Alphonse asked in a voice so minute that it was barely heard. "Al, don't nag on me…how was I supposed to know that the desert is supposed to be 45 miles long?" **(In addition, why did I agree that I would do this for a rematch against him?)** The oldest of the Elric brothers muttered while struggling from collapsing onto the heated sand.

As Ed limped around, from thirst and fatigue, he spotted a little town over the hill. "Ha-ha! We are almost there! Come on Al, we got have to get some rest before we go search for the clue!" Ed started racing off until he realizes that something was wrong. Ed looked back and saw that Alphonse was in a sandy dune. "Ed, I might need a little assistance here unless you want me to be a bucket of sand." Ed tried to tug and pull his brother out of the sand but failed to do so. Al couldn't help or even try wriggling himself. They were stuck there for hours in the hot summer sun. Ed decided to take off his overcoat since there was no use of having one on now.

Then a sudden breeze appeared out of nowhere. Then a girl had just walked from the direction of the town. She had midnight black hair that flowed with the wind like water; and a white sundress that clings on her, showing every perfect curve of her body. Ed stared with his mouth wide open as the girl approaches. She hurried to the Elric brothers. "Oh…are you and your…robot thingy okay?" She had such an angelic tone that it made Edward's face slightly flush. Al was very irritated when she called him a robot. Ed stood up and took the girl by her hand. "Hi, my name is Edward Elric and this is my brother in the sand, Alphonse Elric." He was very kind as Alphonse was still irritated because he was still in the sand. "Hello! Sorry to be rude, but I don't want to be in here any longer!" The both of them raced to Al and heaved him out, forcing Al to fly off in to the air.

The three walked off to the town. "So you are the Elric Brothers I have been hearing about? I am guessing that you are the oldest." The girl said in the meekest kind of voice. Ed was amazed since not very many people called him the oldest. "Oh! I never caught you name." Ed was drinking the canteen that she had. "My name is Jade Windsword. I have heard that you are a State Alchemist, no?" Jade asked Ed as they stopped at the town gates. Al ran off to go buy some supplies. "Well…I do have the title of being the Full Metal Alchemist." Ed held his fist up in the air proudly.

Jade giggled and took his right arm. She tucked the sleeve of the coat and examined the metal structure and composition. She then took out a notepad and a pencil from her purse and wrote notes that appeared illegible from the point where Ed was standing. Ed kept looking at her every action. Then he made something to say. "So you are interested in alchemy?" She put the notepad and pencil back into her purse and looked at Ed. "Interested? The only way you can find out is to battle me." He made a grin and agreed. "Okay! Could you wait here? I have to change into something more suitable for a battle rather than a dress. "Okay, but don't take too long or I might get bored and leave." When she got back, she was wearing a pair of denim jeans that were tight but loose for her, a pair of black shoes that looked expensive, a white t-shirt that is comfortable, and for some reason black gloves.

Ed and she went to an isolated area where no one will get hurt. "Okay, just because you are a girl, that doesn't mean I am going easy on you." Ed stated, as he gets ready for the upcoming battle. "Then this will be interesting." Jade got ready also. The battle was on. Ed ran to Jade, transmuted his arm to a blade, and lunged at her, but she disappeared before he knew it. She was in the air and she kicked him on the back. He flew onto the ground with a loud thump. "Hey…you are pretty good." Ed stated as he secretly transmuted a pillar from the ground. She was trapped in a cage made of pillars before she knew it.

"I am guessing that I won." Ed forced himself up. Jade had a smile. "Don't think you won yet Full Metal." He had a puzzled expression on his face. She smiled and leaped up into the air, as she was a bird that glided through the sky. Then she flew and tackled Ed from the air. He coughed and lay on the ground, weak. "So you are an alchemist also? I wouldn't have guessed." He propped himself up once again. Jade forced her arms out, as she was pushing, and a gust of wind pushed Ed even further. He wasn't really injured, but he was exhausted. "Come on! I know Full Metal could do better." Jade was excited with adrenaline at this point. All of a sudden, a thirty-foot statue erupted out of the tattered ground. Jade stood there looking at the tall figure as it grows. "I have been holding out on you, but now I am going the roughest." Ed was on top of the tall statue as it attacks the speeding Jade.

The sculpture swung its mighty axe and it missed every time. She was just too fast for the over-sized figure. Jade took out steel fans from her jeans and tried attacking the statue, but as people know rock beats paper (fans), it wouldn't hurt the statue. She had to take drastic measures. Jade aimed precisely and threw her steel fan at Ed. The bust tried to knock it out of its path but Jade's wind alchemy helped the fan defensive maneuvering. When it reached Edward, he dove off the statue, only having his red coat torn off. The steel fan returned to Jade, showing a little smile for her partially successful attack. Ed landed on his knees and palms. He was only in his black jacket, opened, so it is showing a glimpse of his well-toned body. Jade saw that but she didn't allow it to go to her head. After Ed got himself up, he commanded the statue to attack Jade, once again.

She knew her normal fan attack wouldn't save her now. She got very desperate. She leaped all the way over to Ed and landed on him. Jade took out her steel fans and pinned Ed to the ground. Then she jumped back off and started putting her hands together. A strange aura appeared and a whirlwind formed around her. She was chanting as the statue came closer to her. It was about to step on her; and Ed was sweating, for he doesn't want to kill anyone with his alchemy like this. Then she did an uppercut and a vortex twisted through the foot, making it crumble. The vortex tore through the statue like a kid to a gift during Christmas.

It collapsed and she was standing there. Jade then walked back to Ed and took her steel fans back. She placed them into her jeans and sat by Ed, feeling tired. "I am soooo tired!" She fell back and stared at the crystal blue sky. Ed laid there in amazement.** (How did she…she…and…)** "Jade? Are you a state alchemist?" Ed asked without realizing on what he said. She took a moment to think, although she wasn't really thinking.

"Y-yes…no one at Amestris knows since they forgot but I am one. I am the Sky Alchemist. I manipulate the air pressure and components in the air. Sometimes I could even force air into a torrent of energy like the one I just did. They said I was the youngest one to be a State Alchemist, at age 15. My brother is a Tundra Alchemist. He could make what ever he touches extremely cold by his Black Sword and necklaces. I get mine from my steel fans and a tattoo on my…" Jade blushed when she tried to finish her statement. I can't tell him where it is…it is too embarrassing! Ed was hanging there in suspense; but gradually he noticed that she was looking down, way down. He kind of got the idea on where was the tattoo. **(I heard of Psiren and Lust having a circle tattooed on their chest, but this girl is extreme!) **

"Where is this so called tattoo?" Ed asked even though the perverted idea of its location lingered in his mind. "I-I don't wanna tell…" She tried looking away from Ed; however, he kept pressuring her. "Come on…what could go wrong? You could trust me with your secret if it has to be." He drew out the cute-innocent-I-know-you-want-to-do-it-look. Typically, Jade wouldn't tell anyone, but something in her body tells her that she should show him. Jade lain down and unzipped her pants. Ed wasn't the kind of guy who would look forward into looking into something like this, but he does want to see the transmutation circle. Ed peered at the pink lingerie she had on and then at Jade's face. She was beet red and her eyes looked airy. Then she lowered her panties, only low enough to show the circle. Ed examined it closely.

It was a circle and inside the circle was a shape of a bird in red, like a phoenix. In the background behind the phoenix was a green triangle with a line that sliced through the top corner, same as the other corners. In addition, there were Egyptian Hieroglyphics in the spaces between the triangle sides and circle. This intrigued Ed as he tried to make out on what the characters said. "Ed…was I interrupting something intimate?" Ed looked over his shoulders and saw Alphonse with five bags of food and drinks. Jade quickly covered her pubic area and pushed Ed away. "No! He was…I mean…" "What she is trying to say was that we were playing a game; and she had to take off her jeans, that's all.

"Okay…just as long you wash you hands before dinner is served. I am cooking tonight!" Alphonse exclaimed as he sets up a burner and a few pans. Ed looked disgusted, maybe because Alphonse's cooking tasted like a fried boot…that had "something" on the bottom of the sole. "Err…Al…" Jade had cut in, pushing the older brother behind her with her hands over his mouth. "Why don't you come and have dinner with us? My brother wouldn't mind. I am cooking anyway!" Ed felt relieved when he heard her say that. It might be the best for his health of he gets some food, made by someone who currently has taste buds. Alphonse seemed disappointed but went with Jade's idea anyway.

At the house

"Brother, I'm home!" Jade shouted as she leaps on the couch and relaxes. Ed and Al stood by the door, doing nothing. The whole house seemed silent, like a funeral only without the crying. She turned on the TV and watched music videos. Then a series of stomps, from the far end of the hallway just ahead of the door, was heard. It seems that it was a two-story house; for a man, about the age of 19, appeared out of the dark shadows. He seemed like a gothic person, with his black, gaudy necklaces, tattered, baggy wardrobe, dark lips, dark eyes, messy, black mid-length hair, and a scar on his face_ **A/N: I am not one myself, but I based the look of one of my friends. So don't take it as an insult if you, yourself, are a Goth; basically, the character is him.>**_

The contrast to him and her is totally diverse. Jade seems happy and peppy; on the other hand, her brother seems…I don't know. Jade got off the couch and introduced the brothers to her own brother. "Damien, Alphonse, Alphonse, Damien, Edward, Damien, Damien, Edward. Now the intro is settled, I will start dinner." Jade galloped into the kitchen and worked of it. Ed and Al took a seat across from Damien. There was an awkward silence for the first five minutes. "So…I guess you like the color black?" Al suddenly said to break the silence. "I am guessing you used a forbidden alchemy on you dead mother to attempt to bring her back to life, but failed and ended up with an armored body and auto-mail limbs?" Damien had a baritone voice, but a little rough. Al became empty minded, since they told no one about their attempt at reviving their now dead mother. **(How did he know about that?) **

"Didn't Jade tell you I could read minds?" Damien fooled around with one of his necklaces. "But only if 1 I know you names and 2 we are of direct contact." Ed failed to see how they are in direct contact. Alphonse's foot was touching his foot. "Well…Damien…I like your necklaces. It is very…gloomy, and…dark." Ed tried to force a conversation to break the silence. He is very nervous from Damien's piercing stare, which made him broke a sweat. Then Ed saw Damien give a little smile. He looked up and took off his necklaces. "Yeah…I like it too. Had to kill some people to get it…" Damien laid the necklaces onto the table that separated the Elric Brothers from him. Ed and Al had a shocked look on them. "What? You killed people to get a bunch of necklaces!" "No…" He answered in from misunderstanding. They sigh in relief, and they were kind of laughing from the startle. "They are actually made from the bones and blood of the people I had killed. I couldn't waste the meat either, so I ate them too." Ed almost threw up and Al almost passed out.

Jade came in to check on them and saw the two brothers acting weird. She looked stern at her older brother. "Damien? I hope you didn't tell them you 'story'…It is almost dinner." He looked guilty to her eyes but she forgives him. "What kind of older brother does this? I mean really, telling gross-out stories BEFORE dinner. Is it always me being the responsible one? Anyway…let's have dinner!"

Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry

Well…this took me a week to think it over and a night to type. However, I hope it meets standards here. I didn't mean for Jade's brother to be a cannibal…or is he? Maybe he is…you will find out later on. And Jade and Ed's relation might get better or worse. I am making this a long shot. But RR

Bye:):):)


End file.
